The Perfect Gift
by cleotheo
Summary: Finding the perfect present for someone like Draco Malfoy is hard, but fortunately for his fiancee, Hermione Granger, she's got the prefect gift for the love of her life. Fluffy, festive one shot.


The first weekend in December, Hermione Granger settled down to sort her Christmas list. As always she believed in organisation, and Christmas was no different. Every year she made a list of the people in her life and jotted down some ideas for presents. That way she would have some ideas when she went shopping and wouldn't be tempted by impulse purchases.

Hermione started her list with her parents, and then moved on to her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She then turned her attention to the rest of the Weasley family and other friends, before focusing on her future mother and father in law. She then sorted the friends she'd made via her relationship with her fiancé, until finally the only person left to sort was her fiancé himself, Draco Malfoy.

Until she reached Draco, Hermione had rattled through her ideas list. Everyone had at least one idea for a present, but when it came to her fiancé, Hermione's mind was blank. It wasn't that she couldn't think of anything to get him, it was just that everything she could think of, he already owned or had the money to buy it whenever the mood struck him. It really was hard to buy presents for someone who had everything, and had the means to buy whatever he wanted at the drop of a hat, and Hermione couldn't think of one thing that she could buy him that would be special.

Hermione was still mulling over ideas half an hour later when there was a knock on the door and Ginny appeared. As far as Hermione could remember, she didn't have any plans with Ginny, but the redhead often popped round just for a chat.

"You're not planning Christmas already, are you?" Ginny laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table and spotting Hermione's notebook.

"You know me Gin, I like to be prepared," Hermione replied as she made the pair of them a cup of coffee.

"So how's it going then?" Ginny asked. Since she knew her name would be in the book, she didn't look at it, even though she was sorely tempted.

"It was going great, but then I came to Draco and ran out of ideas," Hermione said, placing the coffee on the table and retaking her seat. "I mean, what do I get the man who has everything?"

"He can't have everything," Ginny laughed.

"Can't he?" Hermione retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Last year I bought him a watch, but he's already got at least five of them. He has more clothes than any other wizard I've ever met. He's got a season ticket for The Tornadoes, not to mention all the latest brooms and other quidditch bits. Malfoy Manor boasts the biggest private library in the country, and like me, Draco buys new books he wants when they come out. Even paying for a weekend away isn't worth it as the Malfoys have properties all over the world where we can go free of charge."

"Okay, so he's not the easiest person to buy for," Ginny conceded. "What about just getting yourself some sexy underwear and giving him you as a present."

"Draco buys me underwear every year, so it's pretty much repeating the present," Hermione replied with a shrug. "I just want to get him something special."

"And just think, you've got years of this ahead of you," Ginny chuckled. "I bet it's only going to get harder to buy things for him. Harry might have money, but he's more cautious with it so there's always something he wants that he hasn't bought himself."

"Sometimes I wish Draco would think like that," Hermione confessed. "But I suppose he's never had to. He's always just bought what he wants when he wants, and it's not like he needs to worry about running out of money. But it doesn't half make buying gifts for him hard."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ginny said encouragingly. "I know you Hermione, you'll find the perfect present before Christmas."

"Let's hope so," Hermione replied as she shut her notebook and slid it into her bag.

Hermione knew Draco would be grateful for whatever she bought him, but for their last Christmas before they were married, she'd wanted to get him something special. She would just have to hope inspiration struck before Christmas.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **.**

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning nestled contently in Draco's arms. She would have loved to have remained in bed with her gorgeous fiancé all morning, but they had people to visit before heading to the manor for Christmas lunch. Even so, Hermione didn't rush to get out of bed, and nor did Draco when he woke up.

"Next year we're staying in bed together all morning," Draco muttered when Hermione mentioned it was time they were getting up. "Next Christmas it will be just the two of us."

"No going to your parents for lunch?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No, we can eat here," Draco replied. "I want to spend our first Christmas as a married couple alone. Just you, me, and a lot of sex."

"We'll see," Hermione replied with a laugh as she pushed back the covers and got out of bed.

Still grumbling about having to get up, Draco followed Hermione out of bed and into the bathroom. Side by side they got washed and brushed their teeth, before returning to the bedroom to dress for the day ahead.

When Draco was getting dressed, Hermione spotted a wrapped gift in his bedside drawer, and she knew it was whatever sexy lingerie set he'd bought her. Although she also knew he could give it to her later on that evening, once they were home for the evening. Hermione also had a gift in her drawer that she was planning on giving to her fiancé once they were home for the day. As it turned out she had managed to find the perfect present, but it was just for the two of them, so she'd bought a couple of other bits to take with them to the manor for when they opened presents.

Once they were dressed, the couple headed downstairs to grab their coats and boots. They also had Christmas presents to take with them, but Hermione had sorted them the previous afternoon so they knew what was going where. As they always did on Christmas morning, the couple would be paying a visit to Hermione's parents, before going to the manor for Christmas lunch. As for their friends, they'd seen them all on Christmas Eve, and would be seeing them all again on Boxing Day, but christmas day itself was for family.

Hermione and Draco spent the entire morning with Hermione's parents, and left the house laden down with gifts. They even had some to pass onto Lucius and Narcissa as the two sets of parents got along splendidly, despite a bit of a rocky start as they adjusted to each other's cultures. From the Grangers, Draco and Hermione headed to the manor, where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them.

After settling the presents under the tree, the two couples ate a spectacular Christmas lunch. As always, everyone was stuffed after the meal, but Lucius suggested a walk in the grounds before they opened their presents. In a bid to ward off the sleepiness that would fall if they merely collapsed in the front room, everyone agreed, so they all bundled up and headed out into the vast grounds of the manor, which were covered in perfect, soft white snow.

"Wow, I didn't know it had been snowing," Hermione said, gasping at the beautiful sight of the manor grounds covered in snow.

"Yes, all morning," Lucius replied with a smile.

"All this fell in one morning?" Draco asked sceptically. He'd grown up at the manor, and he knew it would have taken a major snowfall to cover the grounds to the extent they were covered.

"It may have had a slight helping hand," Lucius conceded.

"You mean this is magic snow," Draco stated with a laugh.

"Not all of it," Lucius replied. "There's a tiny bit at the bottom that genuinely fell this morning. I just added to it."

"Well, I think it's lovely, it's very romantic," Narcissa said, smiling up at her husband. "I love the snow."

"Then it's a job well done," Lucius replied, smiling back lovingly at his wife.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a knowing look, understanding why Lucius had added to the small snowfall that morning. He'd done it to give his wife the chance to walk in the snow that she so loved. It really was a lovely gesture, and as she often was, Hermione was struck by how in love Draco's parents were. To outsiders the Malfoys were cold and kept their feelings under lock and key, and that included Draco, but Hermione knew that in private, they were all very open about their feelings and weren't ashamed to show their love. Hermione had never met a couple as in love as Lucius and Narcissa, and she just hoped that she and Draco would still be like that once they'd been married over twenty years.

"Your father is such a romantic," Hermione whispered to Draco as they followed behind Lucius and Narcissa, who were strolling the grounds hand in hand.

"Don't tell anyone, he would kill you if you ruined his reputation," Draco laughed.

"You Malfoy men and your reputations," Hermione said with an amused shake of her head. She knew Draco was the same, and while in private he had no problems showing his love for her, in public he tended to keep his emotions to himself.

"We can't all wear our hearts on our sleeves," Draco replied with a shrug. "Malfoys are stoic in public, it's a family trait."

"At least I get the see the real Malfoys in private," Hermione said.

Personally she thought it was a shame that both Lucius and Draco hid part of their personality in public, as in private they were both warm, loving people, but only a tiny portion of the wizarding world knew that. Most people thought they were cold and uncaring, with even a few people questioning whether the family had truly turned their backs on the dark as they claimed following Voldemort's defeat years earlier. Still, Hermione knew she wasn't going to change either of them, so she just considered herself privileged to know the real Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

After a refreshing walk, the two couples returned to the manor where they settled down in the front room to exchange presents. Hermione had bought Draco some of his favourite aftershave and a pair of cufflinks with the Malfoy family crest on, while he'd bought her a bottle of perfume and a stunning silver and emerald necklace and earrings set.

"I've got another present for you back home," Draco whispered in her ear as they settled down on one of the sofas together.

"I'm sure you have," Hermione replied with a slight smirk. "And I'm sure it's something you'll get plenty of enjoyment out of."

"I always do," Draco agreed. He knew Hermione knew what her present was, but it still didn't stop him buying her some lingerie every year.

"I've also got another gift at home for you," Hermione said.

"You have?" Draco asked. "What?"

"Wait and see," Hermione replied mischievously. She knew Draco would now spend the rest of the afternoon trying to work out what her other gift was, but she wasn't relenting and she refused to even give him a hint as to what to expect when they got home.

After spending a lovely, relaxed afternoon with Draco's parents, during which the four of them managed to devour half a box of luxury chocolates, Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes and headed home. Once at home, they locked all the doors and the floo network, made themselves a nice warm drink and settled down beside the roaring fire and the twinkling light of the Christmas tree in the living room.

"So you said you had another present for me," Draco said when Hermione failed to mention her surprise gift.

"I did, didn't I," Hermione said with a smile. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she used it to summon the gift from her bedside drawer, which she'd left partially open that morning. "I wanted to get your something special, but I couldn't think of anything. But then a few days ago, the perfect present presented itself."

"In the form of a book?" Draco questioned as Hermione handed him the gift and he felt it. The present in his hand was clearly a book, but he couldn't for the life of him think what book Hermione would have bought him.

"Just open it," Hermione said with an impatient sigh.

Doing as instructed, Draco tore off the paper and found himself holding a muggle book. However, the fact it was a muggle book wasn't the first thing that registered with Draco. The first thing was the title of the book, which was 'The Big Book of Baby Names'.

"Does this mean that you're, you're…?" Draco spluttered unable to finish the sentence as he looked between the book in his hand and his fiancée's perfectly flat stomach.

"Pregnant," Hermione finished for him, her hand automatically going to her stomach.

Even though the couple weren't due to get married until the spring, they'd already talked about children and had agreed they wanted to start a family sooner rather than later. However, they hadn't actually been trying for a baby so Hermione was hoping that Draco was as thrilled with the news as she'd been.

"Pregnant," Draco repeated. "I'm going to become a father."

"Yes, you are," Hermione replied. "Is that okay?"

"Okay. It's more than okay, it's bloody brilliant," Draco cried, a large grin breaking over his face. Putting the book to one side, he swept Hermione up in his arms and gave her a searing kiss. "This is the best present ever."

"Even if it ruins your plans for next year?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Next year?" Draco frowned.

"Your plans from this morning," Hermione reminded him. "How was it you put it? Me, you and sex."

"Actually, it was a lot of sex," Draco corrected. "But sod that, this is much better. It'll be me, you and mini-Malfoy."

"Mini-Malfoy?" Hermione laughed. "Thank Merlin I got us a book of names if the best you can come up with is Mini-Malfoy."

"What do you suggest, Draco junior?" Draco asked with a mischievous grin.

"We are not calling our baby, Draco junior," Hermione stated firmly. "I'm sure we'll think of something appropriate before he or she is born."

"I'm sure we will," Draco agreed with a smile as his eyes once again dropped to Hermione's stomach. "I just can't believe this, it's the best news ever."

"So it's a good gift?" Hermione asked, gazing lovingly at her fiancé.

"It's perfect," Draco replied. Giving Hermione a soft kiss, he pulled her further into his arms and embraced her in a warm hug. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione returned, feeling completely and utterly content in her fiancé's arms.

Picking up the book, the couple settled themselves down to spend their final Christmas evening just the two of them. Come next Christmas they would have a baby, and nothing would ever be the same again. They were about to embark on the next chapter of their lives, and what better time to start than at the end of one year and the beginning of a new one.

 **The End.**


End file.
